Otoño en mi Corazón
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: El Otoño es la época del año en que se acaba algo, para dar paso a nuevos brotes y oportunidades de renacer en primavera. One-shot Concurso


**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan, Amy-chan, Amita-chan.

**Género: **Hurt/Confort, Romance

**Pareja: **SasuHina (SasukexHinata)

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad del Maestro Kishimoto.**

Otoño en mi Corazón

_El Otoño es la época del año en que se acaba algo, para dar paso a nuevos brotes y oportunidades de renacer en primavera_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Otoño, época del año que no se trata solo del caer de las hojas de los arboles tras ponerse de color amarillo, sino más bien de cambio, de nuevas oportunidades.

Por eso mismo una chica de cabello azulino observaba con clara nostalgia dibujada en sus facciones, el descender de las hojas, intentando quizás, que sus amargas experiencias fuesen transportadas por la suave brisa que esa época regalaba.

_Creo que...solo cree en mi, una falsa esperanza _─ Con un suave suspiro dejó caer sus facciones a su regazo. En éste se había posado una de aquellas de color amarillo, que habían caído producto del cambio de estación. ─ _Todo debe acabar en su momento, ¿no es así pequeña hojita?_

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo, mientras el extenso cielo ya reflejaba los colores del atardecer. Más la chica de frágil apariencia, permanecía sentada en aquella banca en el parque cercano a su hogar, sumida en lo que había sido su cuento de hadas con un triste final.

De pronto fue sacada de sus memorias por una lata de lo que parecía ser café caliente. Sus blancas perlas comenzó el recorrido de la mano, la cual le había ofrecido tal líquido. Se sorprendió al visualizar una mirada que no reflejaba nada en particular. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese lugar, el mejor amigo de quien le había rechazado?

Tómalo ─ Con un suave _Gracias, _la del cabello azulino recibió aquello que le quitaría el frío que comenzaba a sentirse. Entretanto, el recién llegado se sentaba a su lado, disponiéndose a tomar lo mismo que le había traído a la chica.

Los minutos transcurrían así, solos en completo mutismo, observando como cada uno de los que habían estado en aquel lugar se marchaban a sus hogares, tal vez a compartir con los suyos.

Lo vi todo. ─ Las blancas perlas de la mujer reflejaron su asombro, mientras sus manos apretaron con fuerza la pequeña lata que tenía entre sus dedos. Solo pudo asentir tras salir dé la impresión, de lo mucho que le dificultaba el pensar en lo pasado. ─ ¿No se supone que deberías estar llorando?

Una imperceptible sonrisa adorno las facciones de la morena, quien aún mantenía su atención en aquello que tenía entre sus manos. Sabía que él tenía razón, que tal vez incluso debía estar maldiciendo a su mala suerte, a lo tonta que había sido. Pero extrañamente no percibía tal sentir en su interior.

Era verdad que le dolía de cierta manera, más entendía el sentimiento de esa persona amada. Naruto no tenía la culpa de que ella se fijase en él, de que su corazón perteneciese a otra mujer.

...E-Está bien. ─ Sus ojos blancos se posaron en unos completamente diferentes. El azabache se sorprendió al notarla tan tranquila. Sabía que ella era diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, que a pesar de su frágil apariencia, era más fuerte que cualquiera si se lo proponía. Media sonrisa se poso en sus labios antes de beber otro sorbo de su café.

El silencio les rodeó una vez más, solo observando como aún un columpio se mecía levemente al ser abandonado por uno de los niños que se había ido junto a sus padres. Pronto la luna se hizo presente en el cielo, anunciando así que el astro sol pronto desaparecería por completo, trayendo así la noche.

Siempre creí que conocía a Naruto-kun, pero...me di cuenta que no era como creía. ─ Se hizo escuchar la voz de la muchacha, atrayendo la atención de quien estaba a su lado. El Uchiha la vió jugar con la pequeña lata ya vacía. Ella se encontraba sumida en sus memorias, pensando en voz alta por lo que pudo notar. ─ No me di cuenta, que su corazón...pertenecía a alguien más.

...¿Te culpas por eso? ─ Con cierto desconcierto Hinata poso su atención en el azabache, quien volvía su atención al frente mientras dejaba el envase ya vacío al lado, para luego meter las manos a sus bolsillos ─ ¿No es mejor culpar al idiota, por no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos por él?

La mujer negó a lo escuchado, volviendo su atención a la nada.

Nadie es culpable... ─ Murmuro ésta luego de unos momentos de silencio. Los orbes negros del chico le observaban con atención, como sus dedos trazaban el contorno de la lata. ─...Supongo que esas cosas pasan.

Eres rara, Hyuuga. ─ Las mejillas de la susodicha tomaron un leve rosa pálido. Esas mismas palabras las había escuchado una vez de quien le había roto la ilusión. Fue imposible sonreír al pensar que tal vez tenían razón.

**...**

Con un profundo respirar, la de los ojos blanquecinos se puso de pie, centrando su atención en su compañero de curso, que la veía en silencio darle las gracias por haberla escuchado.

Ya es tarde, d-debo irme... ─ Murmuro mientras hacia una leve reverencia, despidiéndose. Más sus facciones volvían a reflejar asombro, al oír al chico una vez más.

Tienes razón con lo que dijiste ─ Con cierta incertidumbre Hinata preguntó a que se refería, temiendo ser acusada de distraída por no comprender. ─ Esas cosas pasan, incluso si no has dicho nada.

La morena no podía estar más sorprendida por lo escuchado. Acaso Sasuke Uchiha, el más codiciado de todo el instituto, ¿había sido rechazado?. ¿Era eso posible?. No, él debía estar mintiendo.

Entre tanto el chico observaba en completo mutismo, como la mujer se sumía en sus pensamientos una vez más. Sonriendo divertido al creer que tal vez no entendería lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

...Sasuke-kun no tiene por qué mentir para hacerme sentir mejor, estoy bien. ─ Pero la mueca que había adornado las facciones de la Hyuuga, desapareció al escuchar refutarle que no era una falsedad.

La única mujer que me ha interesado, gusta de mi mejor amigo. ─ Instantáneamente, los pómulos de la chica se encendieron con violencia. Bajó su rostro en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza. No podía ser lo que creía, si ellos jamás se habían hablado más allá de un simple saludo.

La de los cabellos azulinos aún no podía creer, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Más no creía que él fuera una persona que jugase con ese tipo de cosas, sino más bien alguien directo que no le importaba lo que pudiesen causar sus vocablos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada, no después de escucharle soltar aquello.

No me detendré ahora, no cuando veo que la oportunidad se presentó. ─ Y tras decir tales palabras, el Uchiha volteo para irse. ─ Hasta mañana, Hinata-chan.

Fue así, como en completo silencio la chica le observó alejarse de lo más tranquilo, dejándola en un aire, sumida en un mar de sentimientos.

Tenía miedo, era cierto. Estaba sumergida en la incertidumbre y vergüenza claramente. Más desde que había conocido a Naruto, se había empeñado en ser como él, a cambiar para poder ser más decidida. Gracias a eso había conseguido reunir el coraje para confesársele y así obtener su cuento de hadas, que aunque no funcionase, de igual manera la había ayudado a crecer. ¿Por qué no debería seguir nuevamente esos vientos de cambio, dejarse llevar como las hojas por el viento?

_Otoño...es una época de cambios después de todo..._─ Aún con sus mejillas encendidas, una suave sonrisa adorno los labios de quien antes había estado sumida en la tristeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Espero les haya gustado este one-shot. La verdad es que fue bastante complicado para mi, ya que es para un concurso, y el tema era Otoño. No se que tan complicado seria para ustedes el tema, pero para mi fue todo un reto jejeje._

_Kisses_


End file.
